Moonlit Voyage
by Sakura-chan79
Summary: Collection of one shots about how the various character's in the game might have felt after Kalas' betrayal, and once he's rejoined the group. Beware of spoilers. Seventeenth, and last, is by Melodia. R
1. Secret Sorrow

**Author's Note: **Yes, so. I've been thinking about how the whole group must have felt when Kalas' plans were exposed. So I decided that I'd write it out. Kinda like the one I'm doing for _Tales of Symphonia, _this idea just randomly hit me. So, we're gonna start with Xelha's feelings, when she's stuck in the cell right before the Guardian Spirit came to her. Okay? Sound good? Okay then. Oh, and the name of the spirit in my game is Martel so that's her name in this too.

**Summery: **Xelha's stuck in the cell in the Imperial Fortress and lamenting about Kalas' betrayal and the loss of her friends. What's a lonely girl to do?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Baten Kaitos, or the song _Secret Sorrow _from the anime _X._

_

* * *

_

I just can't stop crying. The tears just keep coming. I simply can't believe he'd do that! That he'd be a traitor to our group. Why? Why would he do such a thing? I mean, I understand that he wanted to avenge his grandfather and Fee. But still! I never thought he'd go so far as to lie to us all, to betray us. I trusted him fully. Completely. And now…now I'm locked up in a small cell in the heart of the Imperial Fortress. All because I trusted him so deeply.

_Without asking for the true reason of sadness, I tightly held you _

_The moon's light illuminated you, I simply invited the love_

_Its painful, I can't sleep_

And that girl, Melodia. I never would have thought she would have such evil ambitions. I'm sure she's just using Kalas for her own gain. I'm sure of it! The Kalas I knew would never do such terrible things. I know he wouldn't! Yet…they're both such good actor's, to be able to hide their true plans from us all, even from Martel, that its hard to say what they would and wouldn't do. But…I want to believe that the Kalas I knew wouldn't do those things.

_The fact that you were crying in a glimpse; Just when did I realize it? _

_Were you simply lonely? Is this feeling a fragile dream?_

_Don't say anything more than that_

I don't regret that I trusted him so deeply. But, its painful, how deeply he betrayed us. He played his cards well, I must say, making it seem like we ought to not trust Lyude or Savyna so much since they both came from the Empire. Yet it ended up being him who betrayed us. Who could have foreseen that? I long to ask him again, why he'd do that to us. It seems so unreal, so unlike him. But more than anything, I want to save him from the darkness. But how can I do that, when I'm locked up in a cell?

_If I love, I'll be hurting as much as I love _

_My thoughts have lost their life_

_Even though everyone wishes for love, they keep on passing by each other_

_You are the same_

_Its painful isn't it?_

I feel so alone now. Even with Meemai here, I still feel so alone. So lost. Is this how Kalas felt? Is this how he always felt? Could this be part of what drove him to such a deep betrayal? Did we never understand this about him? I just don't know anymore. Its all so confusing, so painful. And still, all I can do is cry. I cannot even summon the strength to break out of here. If only I could see him again. Perhaps…I'd draw strength from that, and find the courage to save him.

_Don't cry, no one blames you for loving someone _

_No one can stop the feelings of becoming to love someone_

_I'm like that too so_

_It hurts that you can't slip away_

What was that, just now? I thought I heard a faint voice. Ethereal and far away. Singsong and calming…Oh! Could it be? My tears suddenly stop, and I open my eyes. Everything is so hazy. So dark. _Are you here, Martel? Can you see me? Can you hear me? Are you here?_ Oh, how alone I feel, without someone to speak with! How alone I feel, knowing the one person I loved the most betrayed me. Knowing he's not evil, merely confused and lonely? And the one remnant of him is Martel, his Spirit Guardian? _Are you here, Martel? You sound so far away…_

_If I love, I'll be hurting as much as I love_

_From tomorrow onwards, what should the both of us do?_

_What repeats is the days that haven't changed for the better_

_You have to walk, but…_

_I want you to know that I want to be by your side_

I can feel her presence, I can faintly hear her voice. Perhaps with her help, I really could save Kalas, and everyone else. _Oh Martel, please, come to me! I need your help…_I know she doesn't want this for Kalas either, so together, perhaps we could save him. We both know that the Kalas who betrayed us is not the same as the Kalas we both once first met. We both want to be by his side, so surely together we can save him from the darkness. I know we can! Just wait Kalas. We're coming for you.

You won't be alone anymore.

_If I love, it'll hurt as much as I love, _

_It seems that's why I can become stronger gently_

_Even sadness can be changed in my thoughts, I look like I believe in it_

_Because I won't ever give up the feelings of thinking of you_

_

* * *

_I actually like how that turned out. Very much so. But, please do tell me what you thought okay? I love getting reviews. Makes me happy. So, please tell me what you thought of this okay? 


	2. Dawn

**Summery: **Martel's thoughts on Kalas' betrayal shortly before she goes to see Xelha in the Imperial Fortress.

**Disclaimer: **Nope. Don't own Baten Kaitos or the song _Dawn _from _.hack/SIGN._

_

* * *

_

I'm…shocked. How could he? We've been together for so long, been through so much together. We were a team. We worked and fought so well together, always side by side. So how could he even dream of casting aside our bond like that, and siding with Melodia? I just don't understand. The Kalas I first met…he wasn't anything like that.

_I'm always yearning after that strong, shining glance _

_Even if tears soak my cheeks, that's surely not weakness_

I was surprised to learn that he cast a memory-forgetful spell on me. Its no wonder things had been so hazy to me for so long. It was all because of Kalas and Melodia. And he said he trusted me, was grateful for me being with him. I remember him telling me that all the way back in Pherkad, just as our journey together truly began. And now, he's carelessly thrown all that away. As if it had never mattered to him, as though it had all been a lie from the very beginning. But I'm sure it mattered to him, at some point. I'm sure it still does, someone within him…

_Don't sometimes count what you can't do, you should just walk _

Darkness is not absolute. I, of all people, should know that. Darkness can be defeated, even if it seems impossible. The thing is, nothing's impossible. So I know its possible to save Kalas. It must be! I don't believe that we were bonded together simply because of some whim. I'm sure it was because Destiny dictated it. So that makes it my duty to save him, rejoin with him. I'm his Guardian Spirit, whether he likes it or not! Its unnatural for us to be apart before the right time. Its not time for us to be apart. There's still something we must accomplish first.

_There is no night that will continue forever, even if it's in the rain _

_Though it's little by little, the scent of elapsing wind goes changing_

_Yes, the path is continuing_

Everything in this world echo's. Even my thoughts, unvoiced, seem to echo inside my mind. This isn't where I want to be. But…where else can I go? Kalas…he won't accept me back. Not yet. There must be someone who will take me until I can return to Kalas. Well…any of our companions, I'm sure would take me along, but it has to be the right person. Someone who loves Kalas as much as I do! Someone who cares for him and can understand him as much as I can and do! But who fits that description?

_Because I can never let go of such a sorrow as "good-bye" _

_Even if the sunset brings darkness and comes, I'm not disheartened_

I know that they all love him in their own ways but, it has to be a special kind of love. They all care for him in their own ways, but that too has to be a special type of caring. As for understanding him as well as I do…well, whoever seems to get along best with him I suppose would be that person. Now that I think about it, that would have to be Xelha. He, I think, trusted her the most out of all our companions. And I'm sure she's more than just half in love with him. Yes. Then its settled. I'll have to contact Xelha.

_We don't have to think anything like 'let's fight all by ourselves' _

I call to her softly, following her distinct aura through the world. It leads me to the heart of the Imperial Fortress in Alfard. Quietly, I call, but she finds its difficult to hear me, much less answer. But I won't give up! I refuse to allow Kalas to be swallowed by darkness and our friends to be most likely sacrificed to Malpercio! I won't let it happen! I must, therefore, save Xelha, and together we will save our friends and then Kalas! Please Kalas, Xelha, everyone! Hold on! Everything will be fine…

_When the stars in the sky are fading weakly and we're about to lose sight of them _

_Surely a little after…it'll come in a little bit; that is the arrival of dawn_

_In this world that continues to anywhere, I'm looking at you_

_Who are about to fly even now, I'm holding brilliant feelings and looking at you here_

_Yes, I am always near you_

I call her name again. I'm now in the same room as her. She's sobbing, unable to control her sorrow. It breaks my heart that Kalas could cause such pain, yet, it is to be expected. Everyone has a dark side. I suppose that's what Melodia used to make Kalas so evil. That must be what she used to her advantage. She must have played on his anger and resentment and sorrow…she must have used those to turn Kalas to such evil and drastic measures. And when he was touched by Malpercio's light, his dark side completely took over. That just makes me more determined to save him! We've got to!

Besides, there's no darkness that cannot be defeated by the light.

_There is no night that will continue forever, even if it's in the rain _

_Thought it's little by little, the scent of elapsing wind goes changing_

_In this world that continues to anywhere, we two can hold hands and go walking_

_Because such a miracle as that is watching over us,_

_We don't have to be afraid anymore_

_

* * *

_I actually had a hard time starting this one out. I planned to do the Spirit next, so that's what I did. Thought, I didn't expect it to be so hard to write. But, I think it turned out nicely, so I hope you all enjoyed it too. 

**Reviewer Responses **

**Karina Gomez:** _Really? You liked it? Yay! I'm glad. I loved writing it, so I'm glad you liked it. Actually, XP I like them both. Preferably, I'd say Xelha, but I like both of those pairings a lot. Yes, but more after Mithos' sister Martel (she's like my very favourite character), not the goddess Martel who guards the revived Giant Kharlan Tree (though I like her a lot too). Hm, next I might do either Lyude or Mizuti, I think. Not sure which yet XD Who do you think I should do next? _

**Luv2Game:** _Thanks muchly! I'm glad you enjoyed it._


	3. Yoru no Uta

**Summery: **Mizuti thinks about Kalas' betrayal as she waits for Xelha to rescue her.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Baten Kaitos, nor the song _Yoru no Uta _from the anime _Card Captor Sakura._

_

* * *

_Kalas betrayed the Great Mizuti. He lied to the Great the Mizuti. He said he wouldn't. That he'd tell the truth. He promised the Great Mizuti. The Great Mizuti was surprised. It was unexpected. Unforeseen. Unanticipated. But the Great Mizuti must not worry. Kalas is not all bad. No. Not fully. Not completely. And the Great Mizuti is never wrong. Only sometimes. Only rarely. 

_In the night sky, they twinkle _

_The far stars of gold_

_The same colour as the small bird_

_That looked up in my dream last night_

Kalas be swallowed in darkness. He be lost. He must be found. The Great Mizuti will help! The Great Mizuti never gets lost. Only sometimes. Only rarely. Almost never. The Great Mizuti can always find somebody. Every time. For sure. Without a doubt. The Great Mizuti does feel sorry for Kalas though. Poor Kalas, he be so lost. Alone. Sad. The Great Mizuti wishes to save him. The Great Mizuti wishes to help.

_In the sleepless night, _

_I sing this song alone_

_Together with the blowing wind,_

_I fly riding on my thoughts_

Xelha be on her way, surely. Martel sure to be with her. But they be late. They are taking their time. But Kalas cannot wait. The Great Mizuti cannot wait. Time be lost already. They should be here. Already. Now. The Great Mizuti grows impatient! Annoyed. Irritated. Lonely. The Great Mizuti misses everyone, Kalas too. The Great Mizuti does not want to wait. Want to go. Xelha must hurry! Time be lost already! Kalas be waiting too. Darkness needs to be destroyed soon. Quickly. Effectively. Successfully.

_In the night sky, it sparkles _

_The distant moon of silver_

_The same colour as the wild rose_

_That was blooming in my dream last night_

Oh! The Great Mizuti hears voices! They be coming closer and closer! Could it be Xelha? Yes! Surely. Must be. Got to be. Is. About time! They be late! Very late. Almost too late. But only almost. Not quite. Just in time. The Great Mizuti is optimistic. Kalas will be back. The Great Mizuti just knows it! It be true. Kalas is not evil! No! Surely not! He be good, just lost. The Great Mizuti will bring him back! With Xelha's help, of course. The Great Mizuti be invincible, but help always be welcome. Just in case.

_In the gentle night, _

_I sing this song alone_

_Let me sing with you tomorrow_

_Riding the wings of dreams_

They be close now. We be closer to saving poor, lost, alone and afraid, Kalas. We be coming for him! He not be invincible. Only the Great Mizuti be invincible. No one else. Not fully. Not completely. So it be up to the Great Mizuti to rescue him. The Great Mizuti looks forward to it. He will come back. No need to worry. Not with the Great Mizuti, Child of the Earth! No one, not even Kalas, need be afraid. Not with the Great Mizuti around!

_In the gentle night, _

I sing this song alone

Let me sing with you tomorrow

Riding the wings of dreams

* * *

Due to popular request, I wrote Mizuti. It was rather difficult, actually. Her speaking style is hard to write as is her feelings. Too bad they didn't go into very much detail about her in the game…so hopefully this is still okay. If not, I'll try again sometime, okay? And now who should be next? Lyude? Gibari? Ladekhan? Who? Any ideas?

Random Note: I really like that song, _Chaotic Dance _that they tend to play when you fight The Trio. I love to listen to it XP

**Reviewer Responses **

**Kawaii Yoshi:** _Thank you. I'm glad you're enjoying. Really? You think so? That's great! I love to write little one-shot song fics like these. They're so much fun XD LoL you're probably right about that. Though I do like Lyude very much. I adore his finishers XDD So flashy XD _

**Folon rules:**_No it doesn't. Its too bad, I really like Mizuti. She's awesome. But then again, I like almost all the characters. Only a few I don't like. Melodia, being one of them XP I just can't stand her. Still, I wish they did more detail with Mizuti's character. She's so cute!_

**BlueCresentMoon999:**_Yes, I love Kalas and Xelha. So sweet, ne? Yes, there should! I completely agree!_

**Luv2Game:**_Hmm…I always got the impression that there were two. Mithos' sister, who he posed as the goddess and the guardian of the tree. I kinda thought she inhabited Tabatha's body and changed its appearance or something XP But I dunno…guess I should replay it (again). I play it too much XD Anyway, I'm glad you liked it. How was Mizuti? She was kinda hard. Any idea's who should be next?_

**Winged Pen:**_Yeah XP I don't actually own the game, unfortunately, and Malpercio won't just die for me XP So, I've almost beat it, but I had to return it before I did, or I'd have had to buy it XP And I don't have enough money for it. Ah well, I don't mind spoiler's much…unless its for Furuba or hack or something. Ah well, I'm glad you still liked it :)_

**Karina Gomez:**_You think so? Great! Yes, I love them both. No, that's true. Usually people like one or the other. Me, it depends on the pairing. For Kalas, I like those two the best. Yes, Mizuti should have more detail in the game. So, I hope this was okay. Who do you think I should do next? I can't decide XD_


	4. Yubiwa

**Summery: **Lyude's thoughts on Kalas' betrayal.

**Disclaimer: **As previously stated, I do not own Baten Kaitos. Wish I did, but I don't…-puts it on her Christmas List XD- And I also do not own the song _Yubiwa _from the anime _Escaflowne_ (I love Esca too XD I have the entire manga series.)

* * *

Even though this room is multicoloured, it feels like a dark prison. Right now, the swirling colours or pink and purple, blue and green…they mean nothing to me. All I can see is darkness. Even the torches seem to flame only dimly, casting a dull light on the path leading to me. They give off no warmth, so I feel even colder. I feel weak and useless. I couldn't save anyone. I, who wants to believe that I am strong, could not do anything. And now, we've all been caught, thrown into prison, and Kalas is probably sitting with Melodia, laughing at our fate over a glass of wine. 

_As my tears keep overflowing one after another, _

_I can' t see your last smile through their blur_

_Please don't go, please don't go…Stay here_

_Light bursts through the sky_

It hurts. Despite his lack of trust in me, I trusted Kalas. I didn't think he'd ever do something like that because of his lack of trust. He seemed so careful with who he trusted and who he did not. I admire that in him. So…how could he do that to us? Hurt us all so deeply? It just seems…so out of character for him. So strange. But I cannot change anything now. Even if I were not chained to this thing, I could not change anything. It is beyond the power of mortal's to change the past. Yet still…there is a part of me that wants to believe that Kalas isn't evil. Not fully. That part of him, while he's sitting there with Melodia, is trying to escape her evil magic.

_Even this insignificant me _

_Loved you more than anyone, with all my soul_

_Thank you for all of_

_The precious feelings_

_You've given me_

I've always been told that strength is power. How many people fall to you is a sign of your immense strength--or the lack of it. But, as I travelled with Kalas and Xelha, Gibari and Savyna, and little Mizuti…I realized that strength comes in many forms. Its not just how many people fall to your weapon. Strength can be many things. Love, kindness, optimism, faith…so many things. So what is my strength? I know I can be strong…but in what? What make me strong? I need to know I have a strong talent I can use to protect those I love…those I want to keep close. Those I want to save.

_"When you took off, I was _

_Watching for a long time as the vapour trail disappeared."_

The fire's…they seem brighter. Warmer. The colours, they seem brighter, more meaningful. Could it be simply because I am being true to myself? Giving way to my innermost thoughts? Perhaps. It makes me feel good inside, to recognize these feelings within myself. I know I'm an emotional person, and all my life I had been ashamed of that. I had always been told that feelings and emotions made a person weak. Men, and soldier's besides, should never cry, no matter what. Emotions made a person weak, vulnerable. But now I see that, just like strength comes in many forms, a person cannot be strong if they hide away what they feel inside. A whole army could lay slain at one person's feet, but if they show no emotion and act indifferent, what do all those bodies mean? It merely shows cruelty on the warrior's part.

_Please don't forget, _

_You're not alone_

_Even if we're apart, we can still carry on hand-in-hand_

As we travelled together, I also realized that a person cannot be strong if they shun others. No one is an island, some man once said. Its quite true. As strength comes in many forms, as emotions make a person strong, you must also be able to interact with other people, not be afraid to show what you feel or say what's on your mind. If you are the warrior, and you shun people, you are weak. No one should have to fight alone. No one should ever think that, or ever scorn help when it is offered. People help make each other strong. People are not meant to live alone, and shun all the world.

_With my first love, I first realized _

_That there could be such sorrow_

It seems like the torches suddenly flare with new life. The colours swirl with new purpose. I feel a little better. I can feel a small flare of hope inside me. Perhaps someone will come to rescue me. Perhaps then, I'll be able to discover just what my true strength is. It is hard for someone to see their own strength because all they ever see is their own faults. Could that perhaps have happened to Kalas? Was his grief so all-consuming that all he could see since then was his faults? Is that why he betrayed us for power? That must be it, or part of the reason, for nothing else really would make sense. I feel so sorry for Kalas…if that is the case.

_Even if something lapses away, something will _

_Live once again_

_When you gave me a smile as we parted, it was_

_Your message for me_

_To truly live with all my heart_

I'm going to try and not give up hope then. Kalas will need all of us there in order to save him. We're all going to have to use our own strengths to show him his. Surely that will bring him back to us. Surely Melodia's hold over him will crumble then. She's the warrior standing at the head of the slain army. She's the lone general who killed that whole army. The indifferent warrior who shows no emotion and shuns all people who wish her well. She is the weak warrior who has only skill in slaying her enemy. But skill is nothing if you cannot pair it up with anything else. You cannot be strong with skill alone. Its just how the world works.

_I just know that we'll see each other someday, _

If we're together,

Even if we're far apart, we can gaze in each other's eyes

Lets bet everything on all our hopes and dreams

This room…it was so cold and dark before. Now its bright and warm. Now its filled with hope for the future. I smile a small smile. It is a start to the end of the battle's to come. It will light our way to the very end. Its strength in a tangible form. My hope will start from this room. I must be patient. It may take a while for Xelha to rescue me, but I can wait. I know that I'm not alone. No one is. So I'll just wait, and soon enough, everything will be okay. I'll be able to protect those close to me. I chuckle now. To think, I went from such sorrow and despair, to such light and hope. I hope Kalas can also feel this experience. Its truly a wonderful feeling.

_Lets promise each other _

_That we'll hold on to the intensity we felt_

_That day,_

_And live the future that blooms_

_In tomorrow_

_

* * *

_So how'd you like that? I like Lyude a lot, and I kinda got the feeling he'd feel pretty bad after what Kalas did, so I tried to write that. Reading it over, I kinda get the feeling I accidentally put some Lyude/Kalas fluff in it XPP Anyone else get that feeling? 

Anyway, I dunno who to do next. I found a song for Savyna while I was looking for Lyude's, but I can't decide whether to do her or Gibari or someone else altogether. I'm very indecisive huh? Well anyway…

**Reviewer Responses **

**Fan Fan Girl:** _XDDDD Oh yeah, I should do him sometime. Just for a laugh XD That would be highly amusing to write. XDD you did? Awesome. Yeah, I like Martel a lot, so since I just finished ToS again, I decided to use Martel :) Colette is my second favourite. XD Yeah, that would be a problem sometime wouldn't it. Ah well x) _

**Folon rules:**_Thanks! It was so hard XP I kept wanting to write like I did Lyude's and Xelha's. I know x.x She's so irritating. -Strangles her- Ahem. Anyway, moving on XD_

**Karina Gomez:**_LoL yes XP Though, I did deliberately choose a short song. Yep, she's just too cute not to love. XPPP I was surprised what she looked like when her mask cracked. Yeah, I haven't beaten it either. I'm still trying to kill Malpercio for the final time XP He won't freaking die x( I know x.x It took me forever to beat them._


	5. Edge

**Summery: **Gibari's thoughts after Kalas' betrayal.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Baten Kaitos, I would not be writing this. I would currently be working on the sequel. And if I owned the song _Edge _from _hack Liminality, _I would be rich. Since I own neither, I'm broke x.x

* * *

Stupid Kalas. Never would'a thought that of him. He surprised me. Honestly, he did. He never really struck me as the type to betray anyone, much less us. I mean, I know he distrusted Lyude and Savyna, but I still never thought he'd be the one unworthy of trust. I suppose his plan must have been to make Lyude and Savyna look like the bad guys since they were from the Empire in order to cover up the fact that he was the villain in our group. He played that out well. Got to hand that to him. 

_You are always going like this, and even if you pile on the lies _

_You can never again return by this road_

_What kind of dream were you drawing and fell into_

_That time when you lost your footing on the other side of the boarder?_

Still, he ain't evil. Can't be. It isn't in his personality to be evil. He's just like everyone else. Completely capable of making mistakes. He's not perfect, and because of his grief he's making a stupid mistake. But he's not evil. Now, that Melodia, on the other hand, I'm ninety-nine point nine percent sure is completely evil. It seems to simply be a part of her. Its actually kinda sad that such a pretty girl like her could turn out to be so twisted. That was nearly as unexpected as Kalas' betrayal was. The world is just full of surprises, isn't it?

_The future visible in tomorrow isn't even close to satisfactory, but _

_Perhaps we're living clinging to such things_

_Surely the truth is that you and I are searching for the same thing_

_Feeling the same thing - the one truth - in different places_

_That alone is what we want to know_

_So we are here holding on to nothing_

_Prowling in dreams and reality, we're too close to the edge_

I wonder where the other's are…I guess we were all taken to separate locations and imprisoned. Course, that makes sense. All together, we could'a broken out no problem. But hey, I still can. I just…don't feel like mustering up the strength to do so. But still, I wonder how they're all holding up. Especially Xelha. I'm not positive, but I think she's more than half in love with Kalas. Though, that is really kinda obvious. She was really desperate though, and the look on her face when Kalas revealed his true intentions and then what he said as he bathed in Malpercio's light…that look she wore just showed he'd just torn her heart into two pieces…

_You are always going like this, and even if you pile on the lies _

_You can't return to the road you lost your footing on_

_No matter where you are now, no matter what you're gazing at_

_Two people love each other in that way with their hearts still separate_

Once we get Kalas back on our side (and I'm sure that we will), I'm gonna really have to lecture him about hurting her. Guys are not supposed to break girl's hearts like that. I'll have to teach Kalas that lesson. Then, perhaps, in the future, he'll think about what he's going to do or say before it hurts a girl. But, of course, Xelha's strong in her own right. She'll be able to hold up just fine, I'm sure. It was easy to read her feelings. Its much harder to know Kalas. One can never really know what he's thinking or planning. He's pretty good at hiding his intentions…obviously. If he wasn't, we would be locked up right now.

_Tomorrow, believing in whatever kind of future is visible _

_We'll be walking in order to once again discover the serenity of the twilight_

_Walking in this place_

Its getting pretty lonely here. I wish there was someone to talk to. Cold too. And my limbs are getting pretty tired. Damn Kalas. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be here at all. Its irritating. I'd rather be out in the world, fighting the evil. And of course, I'd bust everyone out of their prisons. And together, we'd go after Kalas. But, right now, my strength is gone. I can't break out just yet…not yet. Ah well…no point in wasting the little energy that I do have on complaints. Better to be optimistic. Life goes better when a person's optimistic.

_The future visible in tomorrow isn't even close to satisfactory, but _

_We only want the foolish strength that believes in that kind of thing_

_Surely we want to live with a groundless passion_

_Greater than regret, consolation, and the like, feeling only that much_

_And walking, singing while standing in this place_

_We are here holding on to nothing_

_Where will we go tomorrow? We're too close to the edge_

Only fools give up hope. But they learn after that mistake, and then hurry to correct it. I'm sure that's how it'll be with Kalas when we rescue him. He'll realize how stupid he was, and then he'll do all he can to correct his mistake. Its how the world works. No one wants to be a fool, no one wants to make a mistake. Kalas is no different. In life, people fall down. That's what's happened to him. So its up to the rest of us to rescue him, and therefore help him regain his balance. It is simply the way of the world, and the bonds of friendship we've formed with him. Even though he hurt us, I am still willing to be his friend. I'm sure the same goes for the other's too. He's important to us. Because, before he was taken by the darkness, he really was a true friend.

_You are always going like this, even if you pile on the lies _

_Until you make sure of the point on the road you lost your footing_

_What is being born in this light just starting to appear?_

_Two people who love each other in that way with their dreams still separate_

_

* * *

_This wasn't actually the song I was going to use, but I couldn't find the other one, so I used this. I think worked pretty well actually. Near the end there, though, I started running out of things to say. So I hope it worked out pretty well anyway XP But I do know what to do for Savyna. I have the perfect the song for her. And it's a favourite of mine, so I can't forget it XD 

After Savyna, I think I _might _do Kalas. I'm not positive yet though. Meh…if the mood strikes me, perhaps I'll do Corellia or Ladekhan or someone…not sure yet XD

**Reviewer Responses **

**Fan Fan Girl:** _XD Yeah, that's good. Colette is awesome, despite her klutziness XDD I love that title 'Klutz' for her. Yay! That's awesome. I really like Lyude, so I was really trying to make his really good. XD Yes, I will try to do Geldoblame as the final chapter. LoL it should be amusing how it turns out. _

**Luv2Game:**_XD Yeah, it is long. Yeah, I'm beating it for the fourth time. Except, since I've played it through so much already, I'm being lazy and haven't finished off Kilia yet XP She annoys me XD Personally, I don't like Gibari much. My favourites are Xelha, Kalas, and Lyude, followed by Mizuti and Savyna. I really don't care for his fighting style…otherwise he's pretty cool though. Hmm, you're right XD Either way, its kinda cute, now that I think about it. _

**Folon rules:**_That's good then. XP That fluff slipped in quite accidentally. Yes! The game is so much fun. I'm on my fourth time beating it, but I'm lazy so I haven't killed Kilia yet. Mithos is one of my favourite characters. I like most of them actually XP_

**Karina Gomez:** _Aww! Thanks. I'm glad you enjoyed it. Yeah, he's my favourite character, next to Xelha and Kalas, so I wanted to make his super good. I'm sure you can :) It just takes practice. Yes, I can't wait to do Savyna. I have the perfect song for her too!_


	6. Shoot

**Summery: **Savyna's thoughts about Kalas' betrayal.

**Disclaimer: **-coughs- Nope, I don't own anything other than my cold. Don't own the song, _Shoot _(from Gundam SEED), either -cough-

* * *

Hmm…I must say, Kalas surprised me. He seemed much too loyal to betray anyone. Of course, very few people are ever _that_ loyal to anyone. I should have seen it coming. Like I had told Gibari back in Duke Calbren's mansion in Mira, it could have been anyone who was the traitor. It could have been me, or Lyude, or Mizuti. Anyone. It just didn't seem so likely that it would be Kalas. He managed to fool us all. 

_Starlight, bursting in the distance, _

_Scattering down fragments of a dream,_

_Wounding the palm that reached for them_

The only person I can honestly say I knew was the most likely not to be the traitor was Xelha. She was too kind, too shy in some cases, to ever be a traitor. Too openly in love with Kalas. Most traitor's wouldn't show their emotions so openly. No, Xelha could not have been the traitor. She openly trusted everyone, without exceptions, until it was proved that they could not be trusted.

_On the days we only fought, _

_There were probably some things we could have just talked over_

_But we only believe in the strength of our solitary fists_

Kalas always was exceptional in battle, headstrong and determined. He never let anything stand in his way. That is as it should be. No soldier should let anything stand in their way of victory. Kalas didn't. His betrayal showed us that nothing would stand in his way of victory. For that, he deserves our respect. Nowadays, too many soldiers get all sappy and let victory slip past them.

_Even my hatred is turned into power _

_Back-to-back, deep emotion_

_Passing by me, growing even closer,_

_My eyes looking the resounding future in the face_

But now that the darkness has claimed him…what more can we do? I suppose our first priority will be to rescue him, though it would be foolish to attempt in our current state. We'll need to find some more weapons, prepare ourselves to infiltrate the Imperial Fortress. It isn't going to be a cakewalk. This is the Empire we're talking about, after all.

_Shoot for the future - to a place that still shines _

_Boosting speed to survive_

_Accelerating this much - this glow by my side_

_Suddenly, I wished I could have protected it_

Melodia is not likely to let Kalas go without a fight. And Kalas himself, in his current state, is just as unlikely to come with us willingly. It will either take a lot of persuasion or, in the more likely event, a lot of violence and we'll have to drag him away by the scruff of his neck. In other words, it will take much time and energy. We cannot afford to blindly enter the fortress unprepared and overconfident.

_No matter what you call weakness, no matter what name you give strength _

_Plunging through the darkness_

_When we don't understand each other, tomorrow doesn't seem so bad_

Waiting is irritating. Someone like me, who's a soldier and now deeply involved in this mess, does not like to wait. I would prefer to break out of this prison right now, but my strength is low and it would be foolish to attempt escape alone right now. Too many monsters are lurking around her. They'd easily catch me. I must try and be patient. Only patience can help us now, because otherwise, we'll mess all our plans up. It'd be impossible to save Kalas if that were to happen.

_More than any kind of deceiving words, only the power to survive matters _

_Casting aside this tepid solace and seeing things in a different light_

I sigh deeply. I wonder how the outside world is faring. I mean truly, how are they doing against Melodia's power? Her evil ambition? How is everyone holding up? Its still hard to believe that our world is falling apart, little by little. It angers me. I am a soldier, but I do love my homeland. All the lands I've visited. I do not want to see them destroyed. I will not allow them to be destroyed. That is part of what keeps me going.

_Even the warmth is left behind _

_So I can reach the flying speed I need to compete_

_Toward the sky that no one will see someday_

_Perhaps only the two of us will ever reach it_

It seems as though I've been here for an age. Unable to summon the strength to break free, to fly into the distant skies. It feels as though I've been trapped here, in the strange, otherworldly place. It feels as though I'll never be free again. Never able to spread my wings, show who I truly am. It is a sorrowful feeling that I am having trouble banishing. Relentlessly it tries to claw at me. Perhaps that is simply the magic of this place…

_Shoot for the future - to a place that still shines _

_Striking and shattering, the dream of a shooting star_

_The glow of the days when we were in pain_

_Suddenly, I wished I could have protected it_

Hmm…I can feel a familiar presence approaching. Warm and soothing…perhaps they've come to rescue me. I am glad inside. After leading a lonely life for so long, a life without purpose, I am happy. It is amazing how things can change in just a few short months. I'm no longer lonely. And so, neither shall Kalas be anymore. He will no longer be allowed to deny himself the warm feeling of friendship.

Its stronger than the darkness.

_Crossing through the darkness, to a place that still shines_

_Boosting speed to survive_

_Right before my eyes, an unspoken promise_

_Strikes into my back_

_

* * *

_

God, that was difficult. Not only did I run out of idea's by like the third paragraph, I've also got a cold x.x That doesn't help because both my nose and my head are stuffed up. My stomach is better though. But anyway, this isn't so great 'cause my cold is bothering me. Just got it today too, when I woke up this morning. Lovely thing to wake up to, eh x(

So anyway…I probably won't update again till I'm feeling better and the next one will be -drum roll- Kalas. I have an urge to do him, so I'm going to. Then I'll try a Geldoblame one, just for fun, about Melodia's betrayal XD I think it'll be funny.

Oh, I also just beat the game yesterday. I honestly cried at the end (I'm like Lyude sometimes…quite sentimental). It was so beautiful and so sweet, yet so sad. But I won't say anymore. I don't wanna spoil it for anyone.

Happy Thanksgiving everyone!

**Reviewer Responses**

**Fan Fan Girl: **_XDDD Really? That's good to know, though I woulda thought more XD Yep, I am XD I hope it'll turn out well. Gotta find the perfect song -evil smile- Yes, I agree. I love the game. XD Yeah, tell me about it. You just kinda run out of things to say after a while XP Well, I'm sorry Savyna isn't so good. Stupid cold x.x_

**Kawaii Yoshi:** _Aw! That's too bad. I hate it when that happened. I'm glad you liked Mizuti though. She was fun to write, but difficult. It can be irritating to write in that style -nods- Yes, yes. I really like Lyude's actually. So far, its probably my favourite. Gibari's cool too. Oh yes, they'll be more Kalas and Xelha fluff -loves fluffiness- XDD Yeah, that's kinda what I was thinking. Him against his conscience or something._

**Folon rules: **_Nope, he isn't. He's quite optimistic, ne? Really? Aw, I like Mithos a lot. I feel so sorry for him x.x But then again, that may also be because I love Martel so much. XD Yeah. I loved putting Zelos as my onscreen character. It was awesome to get free stuff just by talking to random girls XD Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying it. _

**Karina Gomez: **_I know! I was so sad (and surprised) when he did that. I was like "O.O Nooo! You can't do this Kalas! No!" XP I become really attached to characters sometimes. XDDD I was screaming at the TV XDD Everyone else was asleep too, so when I came upstairs, my sister had heard me and asked what was wrong XD I woke her up…opps…XD Awww x) I'm glad. Gibari's optimistic I find, so I thought that kind of a line would suit him. I'm so happy you like the story though. It is a lot of fun to write. _

**BlueCresentMoon999:**_I was going to, but you know, that IS a very good idea. Would you mind if I took your suggestion and do that? I love to write these little one-shots x)_

**Luv2Game:**_XP I don't hate him, but he isn't my favourite character. Though, he is sweet. He kinda reminds me of Gibari in some ways, though I don't find him nearly as optimistic as Gibari. Awesome. I'm glad you liked that about Gibari. He's a pretty cool guy, ne? _

**lugiamania: **_Thank you. I'm glad you're enjoying it._


	7. Kuroi Tsuki

**Summery: **Kalas' thoughts about his betrayal to his friends.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Not Baten Kaitos and certainly not the song _Kuroi Tsuki _(_Dark Moon) _from the anime Fushigi Yuugi.

* * *

I've done it. I've betrayed them. I've separated myself from Martel, and I've bathed in the light of Malpercio. I've received more power than I could ever have wished for. I've finally gained all that I ever wanted. All I thought I'd ever need. It took so long to get this far, so much secrecy on my part. So much lying. Was it painful? Its hard to remember. But…what does it matter now? I've accomplished what I set out to do…so why is there this emptiness within me? 

_A hollow laugh reaches my ears, echoing from the darkness _

_Alone, I wander around in the deep maze_

I suppose it was hard to lie to them. All of them. I don't think I wanted to, it was simply something I had to do. If I didn't lie, didn't withhold it, I never would have gotten to where I am. Nothing would have worked out. This is what I wanted, right? So why do I have all these second thoughts? I can't understand it, no matter how hard I try to. I have all I want. I have power. Surely that is all I need to survive. I don't really need them, Xelha and the others, do I? I don't really need Martel's company, do I?

_A faint hope, withered flowers… _

_The swirling flames drive me mad_

I feel so different! Power courses through my veins now, and I have real wings now. No one can any longer make fun of me. They can't call me 'One-wing' anymore. They can't say I was born with a malformed heart. They can't say I'm tainted. I have _real_ wings now. Beautiful, sparkling, white wings! No one can degrade me anymore. I'm whole now, aren't I? I have my wings, and I have power. I don't really need anything, or anyone, else now, do I? Besides, after what I did, surely they wouldn't think of trying to continue our 'friendship' would they?

_A dark moon engulfs me _

_I can't sense anything_

_As it tears my body to shreds_

_And takes me away, deep into the waves_

But, deep down, I still feel incomplete. It baffles me. What more do I need? Am I not whole now? What am I missing? Is it…her? Martel? No…it…can't be. I mean, we were close, I won't deny it. And I did enjoy her company, I really did. But I don't need her anymore, do I? Its not like we were meant to be together like that…were we? We weren't meant to be bonded for a longer time…we were? I was meant to turn out this way, wasn't I? This was all meant to happen…wasn't it? And its not like I really need to have Xelha near right? I was almost as close to her as I was to Martel but…I don't need her either, do I?

_Shards of glass, sinking into your cold stare _

_Doll of stone, you were changed…_

Do I…miss them? All of them? Is that why I feel so…alone, yet un-alone? I mean, I have Melodia, and there's Malpercio. Who else do I need? Ah! Her face now, it comes to mind so brightly! Yeah, I miss her…but do I need her nearby? I don't understand. I have the power I craved. I have my wings. I feel so different, so much more…vibrant. Yet, there's something still missing. I'm still not quite whole. Its something I had, but its gone now. Its left a deep emptiness in me…

_As my heart burned, _

_The thoughts that couldn't reach you scattered in pieces_

The power flows through me, and even though its painful, I love the feel of it. The warmth it gives me. With this kind of power, who needs anything else? Surely this power will block out this strange emptiness…surely it will make it go away. I…really hope so. Its eating away at me the more I dwell on it. No! I won't let it! No! I'm so powerful! No emptiness can stop me! No emptiness will destroy me. Yes…my power can blot it out, but it cannot substitute…for her light.

_A dark moon engulfs me, _

_To the far side of memory_

_With dried-up eyes, I see a faint vision of you_

_The vision beckons me to the faraway sea_

It will all be over soon. This emptiness will vanish once I have vanquished them. It is now my duty to vanquish them. I have no choice, and I will not back down from it. I can feel them…they come ever so close. They've defeated Fadroh, and they shall be here any minute now. I'm ready. I long to see them again, and I long to win against them. I long to test my newfound power against someone worthy. So far, only they are worthy. They will not disappoint me. Oh no, they won't. They are too skilled for that. Yes…it will all be over soon.

For there is no return from the darkness to the light.

_A dark moon engulfs me _

_I can't sense anything_

_As it tears my body to shreds_

_And takes me away, deep into the waves_

_

* * *

_Yes! Finally, I had to time to update. I had so much to do lately, that I didn't have time to finish this (it sat, unfinished, for almost a week and a half now I think…). I had like three tests or more this past week, and a French project due Tuesday that has to be memorized, another French assignment to be memorized for Monday, and a Civics assignment for Monday. Plus, I have a ton of math homework. Its terrible x.x So much to do, so little update time. 

So anyway, I am better now (other than a cough) and even so, I can't say when I'll have a chance to update next. I'll to update sooner but who knows. So anyway, after Geldoblame, I'll do them all over again after Kalas comes back to them. How's that sound?

**Reviewer Responses **

**Karina Gomez:** _Nah, it wasn't XP Awww v.v that's too bad. That happened to me too, for a few years I never had many friends either XP Anyway, I hope Kalas turned out a little better. He wasn't much easier XP I felt kinda depressed writing it, so I'm not sure how well it turned out. _

**Luv2Game:**_XDD Yeah, he does. Weird. Maybe they're long lost twins XDDD -ahem- Really? I didn't think Savyna turned out so well, but I'm glad you liked it. I know eh? Colds suck x.x Heh heh nope. When I posted that, it was Thanksgiving. I live in Canada, and we celebrate it before Halloween XD It confuses people sometimes… _

**lugiamania:**_Yeah, there aren't many about them. They are kinda hard to write though, so that may be why…oh well. I'm glad you enjoyed them :)_

**BlueCresentMoon999: **_Yay! Thanks you! I can't wait to do happy ones. These sad ones make me sad XP XDD yes, I'm gonna start it soon. Gotta find a song first though, XDDDD_


	8. Houkou

**Summery: **Geldoblame's thoughts after Melodia betrayed him. I cannot wait to see how THIS will turn out XD

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Baten Kaitos, nor the song _Houkou (Roaming) _from the anime Fushigi Yuugi.

* * *

I can't believe Melodia would do that to me! I thought we were going to take over the world TOGETHER! Resurrect Malpercio TOGETHER! And look at what she's done! She's cast me, the Great Geldoblame, aside, as if I meant nothing to her or our plans! How could she do such a thing? I trusted her! She was always an honoured guest. What could have happened to turn her against me? 

_Living along with a deep darkness _

_My scarred heart is a sword_

She lied to me! And I never noticed! She used me! Took advantage of my hospitality! Took advantage of my generosity! She manipulated me! There are dire consequences to those who defy the Emperor. She ought to be killed for what she's done to me! But those idiots at the Imperial Fortress won't do such a thing to her! Oh no! Never to Melodia!

_Except to those who serve under me _

_I'll show no mercy to any who come near me_

Fadroh is sucking up to her! I'd go so far as to say he adores her! That bastard would do anything for her! Shows how poor his loyalty to me was! How could I have trusted such a fool? He too, ought to suffer the consequences of treason against the Emperor along with Melodia! Yet still, no one would dare do such things. They will not defy Melodia, they fear her. And she'll see to it that Fadroh cannot be subject to any consequences of their actions!

_Since there isn't a single thing for me to lose _

_A fearless weapon is sharp_

I show no mercy to those who defy me! Who use me, manipulate me! Whoever dares to do so, dies. Its that simple. Yet she dared, and she lives! I was being controlled and no one noticed! Idiots! They should all feel pain for what has happened to me! What they have LET happen to me! Curse them all!

_Marching down the streets of rubble _

_Crush any sign of opposition_

She cannot control my empire. She's a mere girl. She'll end up being too soft-hearted and not destroy oppositions of the other nations. She'll be overrun without me there to guide the military actions! Because of her careless betrayal, my beautiful and strong nation will be crushed and taken over. Stupid wench!

_Fighting, roaming, and then sleeping _

_There is no need for love in a soldiers heart_

I thought we had something together too! That makes her betrayal even harder. We worked so well together! She threw it away! She DELIBERATLY didn't mention about the effects of bathing in Malpercio's light! She must have WANTED me out of the picture! She wanted them to kill me! Me! The Emperor of the Flame. Makes me all teary eyed sometimes…and other times I simply want to wring her scrawny little neck!

_There is no such word as "defeat" in our dictionary _

_When we lose, life itself ends_

She overthrew my Imperial Power. She now occupies my fortress and commands my nation, my army! She laughs at my fate. The fate she caused me! Oh, how I resent her for that, and oh! How I hurt about that! I'm shocked at her actions, and I intend to punish her…somehow…

_Fighting, roaming, and then sleeping _

_Never do I need anything but the path to victory_

Oh Melodia! How could you be so cruel to me? We were friends, partners in our ambitions! And look what you did to me! You overthrew me, you struck me down when you felt the time to be right! After all I did for you, after how well I treated you, this is how you repay me! You shall feel all this pain yourself doubled! I promise you that! You will not get away with my destruction! I shall return and I shall win back all you have taken from me!

_Fighting, roaming, and then sleeping _

_Now I don't need tranquility or smiles_

_

* * *

_Kinda jumped around didn't I? One minute he's sad, the next he's angry, and then sad again XDDD It was hard. I ran out of idea's at the end of the first paragraph…good thing I chose a short song XP But I hope you liked it anyway. 

A few of you have asked if I'll do one about Melodia. Well, I suppose I will. That's a very good idea. So I'll do her next, and then we'll start on the rest of them after Kalas returns to them. Okay? Awesome.

**Reviewer Responses **

**Flamara Cat Eyes:** _Thanks :) -also glares at Kalas- That's right! No excuses! Sure. That's a good idea, so I will. It'll be interesting, I'm sure. _

**Karina Gomez:**_Yeah, it sounded quite final didn't it? Ah well XP I thought it added a nice touch. Yep, yep x) I thought they were cute too. _

**Luv2Game:**_LoL yep, I live in Canada x) Though I wish I was somewhere warmer at the moment…like Egypt or something. Its way cold here right now…x.x Yep, that's right. I'm a girl x) It was fun writing Kalas, though I started to think I was repeating myself halfway through XD Yes, of course I can do Melodia. That's a good idea, I never thought of it XP Yes I know. Homework must die. I probably won't update until the weekend though, 'cause I have a math unit test to study for on Friday._

**Komodo Dragon:** _Thank you. Yes, yes. Homework is very evil. I'm having trouble keeping up with it sometimes x.x So updates will likely be more restricted to weekends…I have more time then XPP_


	9. Pride of Ice

**Summery: **Melodia's thoughts after Kalas betrays his friends and joins her in the pursuit of her ambitions.

**Disclaimer: **Must I say it all again?

* * *

Finally! He finally went through with it! He finally betrayed them! And now, he's all mine. Now I have him in the palm of my hand, right where I want him. I giggle. There isn't anything he can do to stop me now. There isn't anything he can do to escape me. We made a deal after all. I has the power he craved for, so he needs nothing else. He's mine now. And that's all that matters. 

_What do you want? 'Cuz I'll snatch it away _

_What's precious to you? 'Cuz I'll destroy it all_

_Where are you going? 'Cuz I'll block your way_

_What will you do? Its futile and meaningless_

_And so on…_

He has obtained his white wings, his power. He has obtained that which I promised him. Yet you cannot receive something for free. Everything has a price, and so he now is paying me back. For eternity. He will surely not turn on me, on Malpercio. For one thing, it would be completely foolish to do such a thing. It is stupid to awaken the wrath of a god by turning away from them. The wrath of a god has no limits, and therefore he who betrayed the god will be found and die a painful death. I am sure that is not what Kalas wants to happen. So I have him trapped, with no way out.

_Do you call it love? When you can lean on something _

_Do you call him a friend? The partner who eases your wounds_

_Won't you grieve? For your shattered world_

_What do you want to see? Lies, betrayal_

_And so on…_

His friends are not here with him anymore. They were weak, and therefore they were captured. I will not allow them to survive. Oh no, they will have to be dealt with one by one. I have to qualms about letting them escape from their prisons for they will not live to tell the tale about their infiltration of the Imperial Fortress. I will see to it. In fact, Kalas will see to it. He will demonstrate the power he has gained from Malpercio. He will display his shining white wings. What a fitting end for those insignificant bugs! Their former friend to send them to death!

_Ah, The clouds of the blue dragon _

_When they finish painting the sky_

_There will be no more tomorrow,_

_And no past either,_

_Or even the present_

No one will escape. I have Alfard by its throat - it cannot dare to defy my rule. The people obey if they fear. It is simply common sense. In order to stay alive, they will obey even if they do not agree. Despite the fact that this Island is in such disarray and has so much disorder since Geldoblame's death and my conquest, I will bring it back to the way it should be. Strong, steel willed, and full of pride. I will make sure that the other nations will never fear us, never oppose us. That is something even Emperor Geldoblame could not do! That fool was worthless. It is why he died the way he did.

_Baby baby, You should perish the way you are, _

_Bearing the crime called innocence_

_Baby baby, If you drowned in Hell,_

_It would stain_

_The pride of ice_

My rule -Malpercio's rule- will extend to all corners of the Sky. To Sadal Suud, to Wazn. To Diadem and Anuenue, and to Mira. To Durh, to the Greater Celestial River and to the Celestial Alps. No one will escape me, for I have Malpercio on my side, as well as Kalas. No one can stand up to our strength. They would be foolish to try. I relish in the fact that I have complete control of Alfard, and soon the rest of the world! I laugh again, and I smile coldly. It is good to have such a feeling of power, of strength. I will never give it up.

_It'd be nice if you'd at least listen to my whisper _

_It'd be nice if you'd hold me without illusions in your heart_

_It'd be nice if you'd get drunk with the taste of sweet lies_

_I won't even feel pain_

_From now on…_

I have found the meaning to my life. I will let no one snatch it away from me. If it were not for Malpercio, for the End Magnus, there would be no point to my existence. I live for the power that Malpercio gives off. Grandfather isn't the one who is most important to me. Becoming the head of Mira is not what is most important to me. It was simply something I went along with. I never intended to simply head Mira. I wanted much more for my life. Something far more important to do. Something worthwhile. And I have it. Malpercio is worthwhile. He is the one who gave meaning to my life.

_What do you want? 'Cuz I'll snatch it away _

_What's precious to you? 'Cuz I'll destroy it all_

_Where are you going? 'Cuz I'll block your way_

_No matter what you do, in the end, its all_

_Futile and meaningless…_

It is futile to oppose me now. You cannot hope to survive. I will let no one stand in my way. Those who do will be crushed. My pride, my desire for power and strength, they will continually push me forward. Force me to aspire for greater things. Force me to reach ever higher. I will not be satisfied until I have all. Xelha and her friends are in my way. Stupid. They will be crushed, and I will attain all that I want. I will not let victory slip through my hands.

_Ah, The voice of the blue dragon _

_When it shakes the winds,_

_There won't be any more enemies_

_Only his genius_

_Will remain_

I only keep people close to me while they are useful. As soon as their usefulness dies, then so do they. I do not surround myself with weakness, but with strength. I only keep people close to me if they are loyal. Traitors are punished most severely. I do not hold any love in my heart anymore, so therefore I keep no loved ones with me. I can always pretend, but there is no longer a reason for me to pretend anything. All my plans are coming into fruition. Surely they will not fail. Surely they are flawless. I feel safe enough to congratulate myself on a battle that I will surely win. For I am full of strength, of power. Those who now come to oppose me, to oppose Malpercio, will die. They are weak. They will pay the price.

_Baby baby, You can die the way you are _

_Finish this business called sacrifice_

_Baby baby, You can vanish without a name_

_Everyone's born to be a slave_

I can hear them approach. Their footsteps echo through the Fortress. They managed to get past Fadroh, and for that, they will die in honour, in glory. But they cannot live any longer. They will never live to tell the tale of their stupid and futile attempt to infiltrate my fortress. Their names and faces will be forgotten. They reject the change of this world, and therefore they will die with the old one they try to save. This new era will be born with their deaths. They will aide Malpercio in gaining his full powers once again, and then they shall die. It is the perfect plan. It cannot fail. I won't allow it to fail. Kalas will win, he will not sway back to the person he was. I will make sure of it.

No one can escape me.

_Baby baby, You'll never know _

The joys of serving evil

Baby baby, As much as you loathe hatred

It swells

The pride of ice

* * *

I honestly think that was the most perfect song to describe Melodia, especially at that point in the game. It was called _Koori-tachi no PURAIDO (Pride of Ice) _from Fushigi Yuugi. A Soi song. But it seemed to describe Melodia very well, so I used it.

So now, if there aren't any other last minute suggestions, I'm going to start them from when Kalas rejoins the group. Probably, I'll start with Xelha. Perhaps I'll go in the same order I did in the beginning…I doubt I'll update for a while though, like next Friday-ish. I have to study this weekend for like three tests, do a religion assignment, and prepare for the Halloween dance on Thursday. So much to do, and so little time x.x So don't expect any updates till at least next weekend.

**Reviewer Responses **

**personsama:** _Yeah same. I liked Lyude's the best. XDD Yeah, I liked that part too since I cannot really imagine Geldoblame like that. _

**Luv2Game:**_XDDD I know eh? He's so weird. I hated his voice XP I liked most of the other's though. Folon's annoyed me at times, but otherwise…Yeah, I liked doing Melodia. I think it turned out nicely. Me neither, I hate math. Thankfully, its moved to Monday, so I have the weekend to study. I love algebra though XD For me, it's the easiest. Equation of a line though can go die. I hate it x.x _

**BlueCresentMoon999:**_XDDD It did? I just said a lot of random stuff, so I'm glad it worked out well. I know XD I love watching the beginning…to any game actually x)_


	10. Your Legacy

**Summery: **Kalas has rejoined the group. Before they set off on their journey together again, they rest for the night. This is about Xelha's thoughts.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Baten Kaitos or the song _Kimi ga Ita Monogatari (Your Legacy) _from .hack/Liminality.

* * *

He's back! Our plan worked! It took so long to do, but it worked! Well…not everything worked out, but the most important thing did! He's back with us! I'm so happy. It wasn't the same without him. And, as much as I enjoyed Martel's presence, she's not my Spirit Guardian. She's his. And now that she's back with him, everything seems so much more normal! Like nothing so terrible ever happened. Its such a wonderful feeling, knowing he's back. Knowing he's okay. 

_Because we invite the peace and tranquility from afar, _

_It looks like we will have to travel a bit further_

_Only holding your hand, we cross the freezing night_

But…even though we have Kalas back with us, not everything is going so well. The Ocean Mirror…its broken. Shattered. It won't work anymore. I didn't think we'd get anything from Wazn, and what we did, is now broken. I can't believe I was so careless, to let it be broken. But it is, all because of me. How could I let such a thing happen? All I cared about was having Kalas back with us, and because of that, the Mirror is broken.

_Because we met when you were hurt with your head hung low _

_And if the pain can go away, you can let go;_

_Because on the dirtied water, there is a beautiful reflection of the moon_

Seeing Kalas on his knees before us, begging our forgiveness and our help, my heart simply melted. I honestly wanted to rush over and hug him, and tell him we'd always help him. But, I held myself back and instead presented him with his winglet again. He seemed genuinely happy to have it back. His smile again melted my heart, and I could feel my face go red. But I don't think he noticed that.

_That is the story told by pain _

_Still hesitant to call it love_

_How long will the nearing star_

_Show me your dreams in the frozen night_

It feels good to be back as a full group. Everything is so much nicer now. It was so…strange when we were all separated. With time along to dwell on our thoughts, it was lonely. But now, it's the complete opposite. Its brighter now. We all feel so much happier now that we're all together again. I think its because we didn't give up on Kalas. We pressed on and we succeeded. What a feeling of accomplishment that gives us!

_Here, drawing in memories, unable to keep the gifts _

_Given from the deep warmth of the blue that is sky_

_Sharing something, and throwing away something_

I think that this whole episode that happened actually strengthened not only our bonds of friendship, but our bonds of trust. By seeing that one who is taken by the darkness come back to the light, it just goes to show that it is possible for us to make mistakes, and to correct them. I think Kalas knows he can trust us fully, and I think we can trust him completely too. We're always going to make mistakes, but we can always go back and correct them. It is a fact of life.

_Like this, together we journey to _

_The distant frozen sky, somehow believing;_

_Because, closer than anyone, further than anywhere,_

_Your dreams won't disappear from memory_

Tomorrow we re-start our journey. Tomorrow, will mark the beginning of the end of Melodia's tyrannical rule. Tomorrow, everything will begin to draw to a close. And soon after that…the Ocean must be returned to the world. That time too, draws near. Its all so nerve-wracking, but surely in the end, it will all work out. We're all together again, we aren't alone anymore. Together, I'm sure we can make it!

_That is the story told of pain _

Still hesitating to call it love

Because, in the frozen night, in the nearing stars,

I still want only to see your dreams

* * *

That was actually pretty hard x.x Really, it was. It coulda been better I think, but I've just finished a huge civics project like and hour ago, and I'm beat from working on it. But, anyway, hopefully the next one will be better.

**Reviewer Responses **

**personsama:** _Yes, I thought it went well. I'm glad you think so too. Nope…never even heard of that book o.o Is it good? If it is, I'll go rent it from the library. _

**Karina Gomez:**_XP I know. Geldoblame's an idiot in my opinion. I know. She's so annoying x.x When I first saw here in Mira I was like "OMG! She's evil! She's got the same voice as the girl who does that thing after each End Magnus which means they must be the same person!" LoL yeah, she kinda struck me as obsessed with him in the game. _

**Luv2Game:**_No, I don't like her much either, but for some reason, I like writing about the bad guys. Most of them tend to turn out rather well. I liked most of the voices. Folon started to annoy me after a while, as did Melodia. Otherwise, they were all pretty cool._


	11. Aoi Kioku

**Summery: **Kalas has returned, and Martel is thrilled to be his partner again.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Baten Kaitos or the song _Aoi Kioku (Blue Memory) _from Card Captor Sakura.

* * *

I knew he'd come back to us! I just knew it! When you have been bonded in such a close relationship with someone, you cannot help but get to know them. Understand them in a way that no one else can. That's why I found his defection to the side of evil so shocking. The Kalas I knew was never such a person. He was kind hearted and good natured. He was caring, even if he was consumed with grief. 

_Like a bird taking flight from the still whispering trees _

_I want to fly toward an infinite tomorrow_

_My rested wings will unfold until that day_

_Sorrow has always been left with me_

That was what drew me into Nekton, what drew me to him. Back in my own world, I could feel his grief in the very centre of my being. It hurt…so much. I became so curious about the cause of such pain, such sorrow, that I entered the Sacred Place and investigated the source. And with that, I bonded with him. I suppose I wanted to help him. I've never liked it when people were so sad. I'm not sure why, but I've always been greatly affected by people's pain and sorrow. So I tend to try and help relieve the feelings.

_Today I'll hold the memory of _

_The tense blue moon as I fall asleep_

We make a good team. We can respect each other quite well, now that all our priorities are sorted out completely. We work really well together, and I like him. He's really a very kind person, and very gentle. Unless aggravated, I don't think he'd ever intentionally hurt someone. He's always so determined to protect those close to him. And I think…he believes that is the best way to repay everyone for all pain and worry and hurt he's caused us.

_I'll always watch over you from nearby _

_So just sleep peacefully now_

It makes me happy that we can be together again. I missed him and I worried about him. I tend to worry a lot. It was so nice to be with Xelha, don't get me wrong, but she's not the soul who I'm supposed to be bonded with. She's strong enough to not need a Guardian Spirit to watch over her and guide her. Kalas is much different. He's not quite ready to go on without someone there to guide him. He's still too deeply hurt at the loss of his only family. He still needs me there with him.

_Watching the horizon from the side of the river _

_I saw the sliding ship flow toward the future_

Soon I'll have to leave, and return to my own world. Soon, he'll have to be strong enough to go on without my support. Well…that's not quite true. He'll always have my support…he just won't be able to feel it in the same way as he can now. It is simply the way the world works. One day, he'll be able to continue on alone, without a Spirit bonded with him. That day is near. And when it comes, I'll be sad, because I'll have to leave.

_The breath I take in the red moonlight _

_Seems to hide that day_

I came to relieve the pain he was suffering from, and look at the adventure I've been caught up in. None of my friends back home will ever believe me. They'll say I'm making it all up, and my bonded soul was not such an adventurous person. But I don't mind. Selfishly, I sorta wanna just keep the story to myself, never tell anyone. He means too much to me to want to share with anyone else. Is it normal for someone to feel this way about another person? I'm not sure, because I've never felt this way very often.

Ah well. As long as he's happy, that's all that matters.

_I'll always watch over you from nearby _

_So sleep wrapped in warmth_

_Yes, you'll never be alone, I'll watch over you_

_So just sleep peacefully now_

_

* * *

_Did you like that? It kinda sounds like she's in love with him XD But, I kinda like fluffy stuff, so its all good with me x) So this means that Mizuti is next. She's so cute, I can't wait to write it x) But please remember, updates will be slow. Mid-term reportscome out next week and I've got plans for this weekend, hence why this came out now. 

See you soon!

**Reviewer Responses **

**Luv2Game: **_LoL it is kinda funny, but the first time I played, I was appalled. But either way, I like him a lot, which is why I write so much about him x) I'm glad you enjoyed that one about Xelha, 'cause I wasn't always sure what to write for her XD _

**TFRiD Queen**_XDD That's so awesome! I love those songs, though I don't actually have Pride of Ice. But that's way cool x)_

**Wolf from the Hidden Flames:**_Awww v.v that's not good. I hate it when there's dark clouds everywhere. Makes me all depressed. Yes! it's a very cool name. I like it a lot. Well…he did in the game XP They rescued him and he knelt down to ask them to help him again. I almost cried xP_

**person-sama:**_Hmm…that sounds interesting. When I get a chance, I'll go check the library for it. Gotta update my card anyway XP_


	12. White Night True Light

**Summery: **Mizuti's thoughts on Kalas' return.

**Disclaimer: **I think we know the drill by now. Do I really have to repeat myself?

* * *

Kalas be back with us! Whoopie! The Great Mizuti just knew he'd return! The Great Mizuti always knows! Hee hee! After all, if the Great Mizuti be invincible, then the Great Mizuti be all-knowing too! Surely so! Well…usually. Almost always. But, it be good to have him back. It be boring without him! Quite so! 

_A sad light shone, _

_Turning into wings that cuts the white darkness_

Kalas, he had been lost. Now he be found. I said he'd be found, and here he be! See? The Great Mizuti be right! But really, it be obvious! He be a good person, so he come back surely! He had been lonely, but now he be happy! We all be happy again! Tee hee hee! That is the advantage that Kalas have. He has friends, but Melodia does not! She too, be lost and lonely.

_Shone upon by the cold sun _

_I had some limited freedom_

_The miraculous night cast by the mirror_

_Started to remove my mask, my soul_

Kalas, he be strong to survive the darkness. One cannot be weak, yet survive. That be fact. Or, perhaps he be too full of light to be consumed by darkness. Who knows? The Great Mizuti be many things, but a heart-reader and mind-reader, the Great Mizuti is not! The Great Mizuti depends upon skill to understand!

_On the other side of the collapsing wall _

_Despair and hope looks the same_

_If there's a heart that's yet to be seen_

_Lets head to the end of the prologue_

Everyone be courageous! Yes yes! No one be cowardly, or Kalas would not be saved. Thanks to the help the Great Mizuti had from Xelha, Martel, and all the other's, the Great Mizuti was able to save everyone, including Kalas! The Great Mizuti was given just enough time to summon those of Gamma Village! Or, we'd all be dead now!

_In the world where the wind blows like a blade _

_What is it I should protect?_

_In a journey where I know one painful thing after another_

_I get closer to the true me_

Methinks Kalas wants to save Melodia. She be alone, and lost. Methinks Kalas wants to be her friend. Everyone needs friends, of course! But, Melodia wants no friends. She does not like to get along! But no matter! The Great Mizuti be EVERYONE'S friend! Even Melodia's! And Kalas'! And Xelha's! And everybody's! It be good to have friends.

_The fake light is disappearing _

_The true light is born_

_In these hands…_

Tee hee hee! We be ready to leave now. We be ready to finish our journey! It be exciting. The Great Mizuti cannot wait! Everything be drawing to a close now. Soon, surely, everything will be done. All too soon. Soon, we will be parting ways. It be too bad. Surely though, we'll meet again. We must! We will! Surely! And of course, in the end, everything be okay! Everything…be all right. Of course.

_Pierce through the night dyed in white _

_Keep on creating a new era_

_Create time with your heart_

_Fly through the eternal white night_

_

* * *

_Yay! Its done. I ran out of things to say at the end though, so I randomly decided on the 'everybody's friend' thing. I didn't really know what else to put XP Mizuti's kinda hard. But anyway, hope you liked it. Also, I changed the song halfway through XP Its called: _Byakuya -True Light- (White Night -True Light-), _a D.N.Angel opening theme. I love that song x) 

**Reviewer Responses **

**Wolf from the Hidden Flames:** _x) Yeah, I liked it too. That, and Lyude's. They're my best, I think. Kalas/Spirit is cute, but I like Kalas/Xelha too. Either one is fine with me. I know x.x I cried at the end, it was so sad (though…I'm emotional like that anyway…) _

**person-sama:**_Mizuti was hard x.x She took me forever to write. Its not good to run out of things to say xP Okay! I'll check my school library tomorrow, and if they don't have it, I'll go to the public one -nods to self- Thanks! _

**Youko Kurama lover:** _Thanks._

**Luv2Game:**_You didn't like the ending? I loved it, but I cried 'cause I found it really sad x.x I hate sad endings. Thanks x) Hope you enjoyed Mizuti's. Though, I think Lyude's will be better XD_


	13. Invisible Map

**Summery: **Kalas has returned and Lyude is glad that the group is whole again. A little look into his thoughts.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned anything, I'd hardly have a need for this would I? Anyway, I do not own Baten Kaitos, nor the song _Mienai Chizu (Invisible Map) _from the anime Card Captor Sakura.

* * *

We have accomplished the first of our many goals. We have, with our strength combined, been able to bring Kalas back to us, back to the light. No one person can do so alone, but together, we managed to pull it off. It gives a great feeling of pride, of achievement. It is never easy to fight a friend, one whom you care for and worry for. You can never take such situations lightly. But, I think we ought to congratulate ourselves. We are whole once again. 

_Open the invisible map, and look for a reason to live_

_The true light is hidden somewhere_

And when we're whole, we can always be there for each other. That's the most important thing. If we cannot depend on each other, then we cannot depend on anyone. We are all alive for some reason or other. We cannot simply give up, nor can we sit back and watch as a friend is being tortured physically, emotionally, spiritually…in any way, shape, or form. That is the whole point of a friend. Someone to be there for you, to help you when you fall down, to help you through dark times. That's why we brought Kalas back to us. That is why we didn't abandon him. It is because he is our friend.

_And when you reach unknown surroundings_

_When you're lost and let down you can poke your way out_

I remember that when I was locked up in that strange prison…I said Melodia was the warrior standing at the head of the slain army, the lone general who killed that army single-handedly. The indifferent warrior who shuns all people who wish her well. I do not take that back, for it is the truth. But, I also acknowledge that she is lonely. Still…I find that no excuse to hurt others. Unlike Kalas, she has no friends. She shuns people, and she hurts them. She has no one to help her through the dark times of life because she wants no help. It is too bad. Perhaps she too could be a friend to us if only she would not shun us.

_You can find your sparkle and leave your troubles behind you_

_Even lost in a labyrinth, there is a way out!_

Even when I was stuck in prison, I clung to the shard of hope that I had left. I didn't know what would happen of course. I can't see into the future. I just had to cling to my hope, and I could merely pray I would not be abandoned. Melodia, on the other hand, succumbed to her despair, her friendless life. She lost herself in darkness. Kalas too let grief consume him, let himself slip away…but he found his way back again. I believe their difference is that one has a stronger heart, a stronger sense of resolve. In one corner of himself, he still clung to his hope, to his prayer we wouldn't fully and truly abandon him, see him only as an enemy. He still wanted to be our friend. Melodia is just the opposite. Perhaps I was at one time too.

_Open the invisible map, and look for a reason to live_

_You'll find the true light somewhere…_

I once thought I was completely powerless, useless. Now I see that if I do my best in everything I do, I'm not powerless, never useless. I too can help save the world. Together, we can use our power to set Malpercio to sleep again. And perhaps, we'll also be able to save Melodia from her ambitions. Even the worst person must have some buried shard of light inside of them. I believe that. Its simply a matter of finding it, and brining it out. If it could be true for Kalas, true for me, and everyone else, then it is true for Melodia as well. Of course, its not always possible to bring out someone's light. Some people refuse to let you. Hopefully, when all is done, Melodia will let us be her friend. She deserves them too. She too, can change.

_Someday you'll understand the reason behind these confusing days_

_Give me the strength I want to exchange tears for courage_

Courage…what a strange word. It is a quality that all people want to say they posses. However…not all people have the ability to posses it. Everyone is unique, which means everyone has their own qualities. Some may not include courage. But, that is not the only valuable quality. Love is too. Friendship, wisdom, strength…they all are qualities people want to say they posses. Which do I have? What do I value most? It can sometimes be hard to see, and thus we lose our way. Thus, we either cling to hope, or we give into despair. All people go through a stage like that. Some go through it more than others. I want to always cling to my hope.

_In this town there are fragments of dreams_

_Infinity is overflowing, right?_

_Close your eyes and run away from yesterday!_

Soon we will continue on our journey. We cannot afford to cling to the past. It is over and done with. There is nothing we can do to change it. We must now face the future, take whatever it has to throw to us, accept whatever is gives us. We must not fear, for that is the recipe for failure. We must stay together, hold our heads high, keep our hearts strong. Alone, we are weak. Together, we are strong. The future may be mysterious and unseen, but that does not make it bad. Yes…together, we will survive. Everything will turn out all right.

_Move away from yesterday, face tomorrow_

_You'll brighten your heart of your own free will, straight ahead…_

I don't know what tomorrow will bring, but I will face it with all my strength. What I will do, what I will say…I do not know. Yet that is no reason to fear. If I trust in myself and my friends, things will be all right. There is always hope. Face life, and you'll never lose complete sight of it. I have dreams I want to accomplish, goals I need to fulfill. My first is to restore peace to our world. Then, I can set my sights on the next step in my life. I won't forget the past, but its important to move on to the future.

_Shining my heart,_

_And I can't stop Dream…_

_Shining true heart_

_And I just fly away…_

I'm finally ready to move on. I may not be able to see very far into the future, and I may not be proud of everything that I've done in the past but…I am only human, and I cannot help but make mistakes. Now is my chance to improve myself, so I can be a good asset to our team. I'll contribute all I can to our journey, and I won't ever give up. We will get through this all in one piece. We will win, and I long for that day when we can feel victorious. Yes, it'll all be over soon. The end is coming, and I'll be ready for whatever it brings with it. There isn't any reason to fear. I'm not alone.

_Open the invisible map and catch the light_

_You'll defiantly find the true shine_

_Who wouldn't yield to such cherished dreams?_

_Surely now if you flap your wings, your heart will come flying_

_But I won't lose my way_

_I will fly high_

_Never-ending dream…_

* * *

I actually think the first one I did for him was better xP Like…I like this one, but I dunno…there's just something about it that bothers me xP Anyway, I'm just trying to catch up on all my updates (some things of mine really need to be updated x.x) I hope you guys enjoyed this at least. I'll probably update a lot next weekend too. I have a half day on Thursday, and a day off on Friday. So I'll take that time to do some really drastic updating I think. 

**Reviewer Responses**

**Wolf from the Hidden Flames: **_Yep x) I'd love to have Mizuti as a friend. LoL yeah, I know eh? She was kinda boastful in that XD Mizuti's face is so cute. Small, but cute. Suits her, I think. And yes, I found the ending to be sad. I get pretty emotional though. Maybe. I could do another set of one-shots about it once I finish with these. That's a great idea, as long as you don't mind major spoilers._

**person-sama: **_What to say. I began to run out of idea's, so it made it difficult to finish. XDD That would be funny to hear her talk with proper grammar though. XD I wonder that too LoL x)_

**Luv2Game: **_Yeah x.x I hate sad and depressing endings. Ah well…it was a good game, so its all good x) Well…I never actually played the game (I don't have a PS2) but my friend invited me over once when he was at the very end of it just so he could beat it and show me the ending. I might have found it sadder if I'd played the entire game XD I was actually pretty sarcastic about it. It was really nice, but without playing the whole game, I didn't find it as sad xP _


	14. The Smallest Wish

**Summary: **Gibari, who had been second after Xelha to join the group, muses on Kalas' return.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Baten Kaitos, or the song _Ito Chiisaki Negai (The Smallest Wish) _from the anime Fushigi Yuugi.

* * *

Heh heh. I knew Kalas wasn't all evil. I knew he wasn't a villain. A true friend never gives up his friends for power and ambition. He trusts them with his life, and he never gives up their friendship. Not fully. Perhaps, the friend will leave but he'll always return. That is the way of the world. There are few circumstances in which he will not return. Those, obviously, did not apply to Kalas. They didn't apply to us. There wasn't any reason they should.

_People are foolish, aren't they? People are fickle, aren't they?_

_They don't pray unless they're hurt_

But…that Melodia. I'm wondering now. I had said I was sure she was completely evil. But is she? Is she not, just simply lonely? Did, perhaps, loneliness cause her to chase her ambitions to such a dangerous level? Is she like Kalas was, lost, alone, and afraid? Its hard to say. But…I'm starting to think there's more to that girl than what meets the eye, ya know? She seems…different, than from what she first seemed to be. Is it simply natural, or is it because she has come so far with her plans, that she's letting her guard down?

_They forget, since some time ago,_

_That they're devoted to living, accepting God's grace_

Though, its good to be back together. We're stronger this way, more able to help each other. Teamwork counts. Some things require independence, but for this journey to be successful, we need each other. We cannot simply go our separate ways yet, abandon each other, and still expect to win. Like Savyna once said, soldiers can't leave the front lines in the middle of a battle. Its true.

_One cannot live for someone,_

_Pulling up the love that bloomed in the heart_

Everyone has such thoughtful looks. Heh heh. I suppose everyone is glad Kalas is back. I wonder where he is though…Perhaps he's outside, thinking on his own. I'd imagine he's rather embarrassed about the whole ordeal…I know I would be. All of a sudden turning evil, and then coming back…that would make me feel tense and rather awkward. But, I'm sure everything will be back to normal very soon. Its not like any of us, least of all him, to let anything stand in our way.

_People are small, aren't they? People are hollow, aren't they?_

_Return one day to the heavens_

Melodia…she called us insignificant bugs. I would hardly say we're insignificant or that we're bugs. I suppose she was implying that we're worthless. We're not. Its as simple as that. But we are small. Even she is, compared to the world, to Malpercio, or any other god that there is. All people are small, but not insignificant. We can still make a difference, but whether for better or worse is up to us. Since we have the ability to change things, we are not insignificant.

_In the garden of the heavens, everyone smiles,_

_Loving the people they were separated from_

I remember that when were in Mira (where was it exactly? Parnasse, perhaps?) we heard that Melodia lost her parents to a terrible illness and she was the sole survivor of it, and thus brought up by her grandfather, Duke Calbren, as the heiress to the duchy of Mira. Was she so consumed with grief, that she turned her back on the world, vowing revenge for taking her parents from her? Is that why she is so twisted? In a way…that reminds me of Kalas himself. Two people, full of grief, so alike in that way when they vow to get their revenge, yet they stand on opposite sides of the battle.

_If I could have one small wish come true,_

_It would be for the stars to illuminate your darkness_

Well…its come. In the morning, we will leave this place. We'll finish what we started. Soon, at any rate. Saving the world doesn't just happen over night. Rescuing Kalas, and each other, didn't happen over night. It takes patience and perseverance. We'll get there in the end, surely. With a wish for the future, for each other, and for ourselves, we'll achieve what we set out to do in the beginning. I am sure it'll turn out all right.

_People are small, aren't they? People are hollow, aren't they?_

_Return one day to the heavens_

_Return, return_

* * *

Alright. Another done. I honestly don't like writing about Gibari. I really do tend to run out of things to say x.x Ah well. He's done. Next is…Savyna, right? I think so. But she won't be for another week I would think. I'll be doing more updating (hopefully) this weekend on a whole lot of other stuff. I have to delete some stuff, and finish the new, revised version of one of my stories. So I should be busy x)

**Reviewer Responses**

**Wolf from the Hidden Flames: **_LoL I always thought that too. Really? For me, it depends on the game/anime/manga that someone wants to spoil. Usually, I don't like them, but I tend to accidentally spoil them for myself anyway xP I did that with Furuba and .hack/SIGN x.x And I didn't mean to either. THEN I went and accidentally spoiled the Furuba one to my friend xP She was mad at me for that heh heh…But anyway…for Baten Kaitos, I wouldn't mind them too much. Or Tales…but then I kinda spoiled that for myself too x.x -sigh- I do that a lot XD _


	15. Tightrope

**Summary: **Savyna reflects upon Kalas' miraculous return to the group and what it means to be a soldier.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Baten Kaitos, nor the song _Tightrope _from the anime Saiyuki.

* * *

The soldier who defected to the opponents side has returned. One who is loyal to himself and to his friends will always do what is right for himself. Perhaps not correct for his comrades, but surely for himself. To be a soldier, one must know themselves better than anyone else. Kalas surely does now. He knows himself and so he will fight for what is right. Normally a traitor, even one who returns to his former comrades, is killed. You cannot risk having a spy among yourselves. I've seen that happen. I've watched people be put to death for treason. But this isn't like those battles…its different. He's different.

_So, we go on refining life like an ever-sharpened knife_

_And our faces are reflected on the back of a windowpane_

_Now the target's set as me if my weaknesses they see_

_It will come to haunt me once again_

_With that pressure hemming in on you from every other side_

_We smile just like other folks but with a lot more pride_

_Oh, I'm sure no matter who you are, it always stays the same_

_I must fight against myself_

A soldier, I was told, shows no fear, no emotion. No weakness. Perhaps, they thought that if we were to become robots, we would never have the chance, or the even the thought, to defect. So I rarely smile, I know. Very few times is it ever genuine. My pride reflects in my demeanour. Sometimes, my smile will not show my pride, so I content myself to sarcastic smiles and such looks. Yet…when I have conflicting emotions, it changes everything I was told in my training. I want to smile a real smile. So I fight against myself to keep my face cool and calm. Do all soldiers feel this way at times?

_So, such an angelic face now coming down the road_

_Unable to foretell sudden tragedy will unfold_

_With never a sound, with nary a cry, I look up to the blue sky_

_And now keep acting out the roles you have in any scene you play_

_Before you talk of dreams or hope in any other way_

_Oh, I'm sure no matter who you are, it always stays the same_

_You must fight against yourself_

No one can tell the future. Not clearly. So no one knows what tragedy waits for them down the road. None of us expected to lose a front line soldier and have him return to us with sorrow and internal emotional pain. Yet, that is how it happened. I, as a soldier, had to struggle with myself internally many times. I had to go against what I would do as a citizen and do what I would as a soldier. The way of a soldier is not an easy path. It takes strength and courage to complete the ordeal's through which we are put. That is why soldier's who defect end up dead. They do not have the internal strength to handle their job.

_The sun sets and a new days comes_

_Repeating is one change_

_Don't avert your eyes from differences_

_Your nerve and soul the limit _

_Go forward now_

Tomorrow is the dawn of a new day. A soldier awaits each new day to renew their purpose. Those who lose their purpose, or never clearly knew it, die in battle. Tomorrow is the time for all of us to renew our purpose and finish what we started. Soldier's aren't allowed to drop out of a battle halfway through. They can't leave the frontlines without permission or good reason. So the only thing we can do is continue on. My first loyalty is to myself to do as I see fit. There is no general, no captain, for this war. Its just us. We must work together. No soldier can win a war single-handedly, all on their own.

_With pressure hemming in on you from every other side_

_We smile just like the other folks but with a lot more pride_

_Oh, I'm sure no matter who you are, it always stays the same_

_I must fight against myself_

_Oh, I'm sure no matter who you are, it always stays the same_

_You must fight against yourself _

* * *

Alright there's Savyna. Can you believe it? I updated really quickly this time x) Didn't take a full week. I hope you liked that one. I really enjoyed the song XD I think it fit the soldier theme. Anyway…till next time.

**Reviewer Responses**

**Luv2Game: **_Nah…He's like Regal…I run out of things to say about him. But yes, the pairing of Gibari/Savyna is one of my favourites. Nope…just wrote and posted Gibari's. Thanks x) I'm glad you like it._

**Wolf from the Hidden Flames: **_LoL yeah…I have done that haven't I? And to think, I don't like her at all really…Well…you'll see when you get to beat Malpercio in Cor Hydrae. That's when you find out something about Melodia that really blew me away o.o I couldn't believe it. Heh heh. No problem x) They were really good. Though, I still have to rent Path of Radiance for my Gamecube. I wanna try it so badly. I hope you do. I'd love to read it! _


	16. Setsunakutemo Zutto

**Summery: **Finally, we come to a look at Kalas' thoughts about his return.

**Disclaimer: **Baten Kaitos does not belong to me, nor does the song _Setsunakutemo…Zutto (Although It's Painful…Always) _from the anime Fushigi Yuugi.

* * *

All I thought about since Fee's death was revenge. After the reality that he was dead and wasn't going to come back really sank in, I was overcome with a hot hatred, and a need, a longing, for revenge. Then she appeared before me. She pitied me, she comforted me, and…she offered me power. At first, I admit, I was distrustful of her offer - I had just lost my brother, after all - but my need for revenge blotted out my caution. I accepted her offer, and made plans and deals with her right away. No idea's of anything ever going wrong ever entered my mind. 

_Even the setting sun that sinks like it was burning out_

_Is alone,_

_Unable to embrace_

_The earth or the deep seas_

I had never, in the first place, ever even considered bonding myself to a Guardian Spirit. The thought had crossed my mind, but I had never thought it to be something I would ever be interested in. Besides, I thought it was simply a fairy tale, something meant to amuse children. But when she told me a Guardian Spirit would fit nicely into our plans, I was happy to join with Martel. At the time, it was simply for my revenge. But it became more than that. I came to love her company, and dread what I would do to her. It ate away at me, while she was still completely unsuspecting. Now my guilt has caught up with me…I should never have dragged her into it.

_Though it's been sleeping_

_At the bottom of my heart,_

_The red, painful passion_

_Takes me by surprise_

I remember when we were in Moonguile Forest. I remember how she was cloaked with a hood shadowing her face. I remember, just as we were about to cast the spell, I was sure there was someone nearby, watching silently, not fully understand what was going on. But, surely I was mistaken, and turned all my efforts to erasing her memories, and setting our plans into motion. Still…even after I woke up, refreshed despite my aching head, I couldn't shake the suspicion that we had not been alone when the spell had been cast.

_Whenever I see your tears,_

_I can't stand it._

_It makes me want to_

_Hold you close from behind._

Meeting up with Xelha, initially, had messed up my plans. I hadn't expected to join a party, and from then on tried to leave it. But it never worked, so I learned to use my team-mates when the time was right, and what to hide from them. I hid behind a mask of distrust, trying to push distrustfulness away from myself and shining it on Lyude, and some on Savyna. I see that was selfish of me, but still I was blinded by a longing for revenge. You cannot understand what it is until you have felt it. Then you can understand why I would go to such lengths to attain it. Yet, the fact remains I was selfish. I hurt others, and I hurt myself.

_I love you to the point it breaks me._

_No kind of words are enough,_

_Because I also have a love_

_That I can never give voice to._

But, I did come to love our little group, enjoy their company. I began to dread what was coming, because I knew it would hurt them more than anything. I didn't want to hurt them anymore than I already had. No, I wanted to protect them because of my love for them. I had never had friends before. No one, save for Fee and Gramps, had ever liked me simply for who I was. Even though I only had one wing, they loved me in the way that Fee and Gramps did. So I too came to love them for that. But I could not stop what I had already started. Not after all the work I'd gone to, all the lies and secrets I'd caused to happen. Always, I could feel the pain.

_Can't become a man,_

_Just by being born._

_True strength surely _

_Starts with love._

Then in the Lava Caves…that's when I ended all the illusions I had created. I stepped forward, admitted what I had been doing all along. I struck them with such a hard reality that I don't think that scar will ever heal. And it will be my fault. I hurt them so much, in my blind path for revenge. I remember the looks on each other their faces: Savyna was shocked, Gibari was stunned. Lyude was in total disbelief and Mizuti was like Savyna, utterly shocked. And Xelha…she looked like she was in total and utter disbelief, more so than even Lyude. She didn't want to believe it, I could tell, but she did. She had no choice. I made sure of that. And…the pain I felt flow through me was not only from Martel's shock, but from the very bottom of my own heart…Even now, I can still feel it.

_If there's a smile_

_Beyond your tears,_

_I'll watch over you_

_Like the dependable guy I am._

During the brief time I was with Melodia, apart from Martel and my friends, I felt such an engulfing loneliness and emptiness…that I would hardly have cared if that Mirror had killed me. I didn't want - and don't want - to cause any more pain to my friends. I don't deserve them, after all I did. Yet still…amazingly, they accepted me back. They even returned my winglet to me. How could they be so forgiving…so loving? After all I did to them…I am so lucky to have such people that I can call 'my friends'. How can I ever repay them? Is it even possible? I suppose all I can do is atone for what I have done. Fix the mess I have created. Then, I'll go from there.

_I love you to the point it breaks me._

_No kind of words are enough._

_If it's a love that can't be granted,_

_Then I'll wish only for your happiness_

I know what I need to do now. I must atone for my sins, and I must save Melodia, and destroy Malpercio. There's something about her that isn't right. I don't know exactly what it is, but no matter what, I'll save her. I have to. Malpercio control's her, its quite obvious. I have to save her from his grasp, and show her the right way to live. There is no point to revenge, and there is no point to greed. I wish now only for the happiness of my friends, and for Melodia to find a place where she too can be happy. When lost in darkness and despair…you are led to do terrible things, for you cannot find any way to be happy. You feel as though you'll never be happy again. But that is wrong. Happiness is always attainable. And once they find their happiness, I will protect it, therefore protecting them. It is the least I can do to atone for all I have done.

_The setting sun sinks again_

_As it embraced its passion _

_It reaches its inward rest_

_Even though its painful…always_

* * *

So here it is. Kalas. Did you like that? I actually did, though now I'm extremely sad. Ah well. Next will be Melodia. 

Now, also. In case you haven't noticed, reviewer responses are no longer allowed x.x **So, if you want me to respond to your reviews, please make sure you are logged in, and say in your review that you'd like me to respond**, okay? Otherwise, I can't. To those of you who did log in and review last chapter, I will send you a reply so don't be surprised when you receive it, 'kay?

Until next time then.


	17. Solitude

**Summary: **Melodia lost her hold on Kalas, so what are her thoughts on the situation?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Baten Kaitos nor the song _Solitude _from the anime Saiyuki.

* * *

Damn! Damn it all! How could that happen? How could he ever even think of returning to those insignificant bugs? After all the lengths I went to in order to get him to join me! I set up all the circumstances they found themselves in. From the shadow's, I set up traps to keep their bonds of trust and friendship low, perhaps non-existent. I thought that if I did that, their friendship and trust would never survive! But it appears that I was wrong.

_Searching for the meaning, my wounds opened again,_

_Although I know there are no answers _

He craved power after the loss of his brother. He wanted to kill Giacomo, cause him as much pain as he possibly could, in revenge for his brother and grandfather's death's. So overcome by grief, it was easy to manipulate him into doing my will. He was on a string tied around my finger. He was in the palm of my hand! And somehow, he managed to slip through my fingers, as though he was never there! How could I let such a thing happen? How could I let my grip slip, and give him the opportunity to escape?

_Though its just one bullet,_

_The searching me_

_What do I want to see?_

I simply don't understand how it could be possible for him to leave. He left all the power I granted him and walked away. He threw away the beautiful, white wings I gave him and returned to having to use a mechanical one. Why would he do that, when he could have had real wings, true power? What kind of person would throw away power that they had held in their hands? He wanted power, he wanted to cause pain. So how could he betray me like this?

_The crimes are engraved, I'm burdened by punishments, if I sleep,_

_Only lies are being carved_

He shall pay dearly for defying me. For betraying me. No one gets away with such actions. I shall punish him in the ultimate way. A way from which he cannot possibly escape from, return from. I'll make sure of that. Not even a Child of the Earth could bring him back. Oh no. He'll never return when I am through with him. From darkness to light…you cannot cross. Once you are in darkness, you cannot escape it. I will lock him into eternal darkness.

_With tranquility and smiles,_

_I pulled the trigger,_

_Since that day_

If he will refuse to help me, I shall dispose of him. When someone becomes useless to me, I rid myself of them. Or, if I am lucky, someone will do it for me. But Kalas is special. He shall have the honour of dying by my hand. I will personally see to his demise. My cold smile shall be the last thing he sees. My shrill laugh will always ring in his ears. The feel of my ice cold hands will forever be with him. Even in death, he will not be able to forget me. Many have died because of me, and none will ever forget me.

_Can't you see? It is my solitude_

_If only pain is truth_

_Can't you see? It is my solitude_

_Only my solitude I can't let go of_

Ah well…at least I still have Malpercio. He is all I need. I spent so many long years planning out how I would free him. All I had needed was someone to release the End Magnus for me. I couldn't risk myself. It was like someone had truly answered my prayer's when I found Kalas. I knew I could use him to release the End Magnus, and so I did. I promised him power and beautiful white wings. He accepted my offer, as I knew he would. It all fell into place so easily. Until he met that girl. Until he met her, he did everything according to my will, without question. It wasn't until he met her…

_Since that day_

It wasn't until he met her that he began to have a change of heart. That he began to question my ideal's, my priorities. He grew to enjoy their company, the exact opposite of what I wanted to have happen in such a situation. He wanted to be around them, he didn't want to have to harm then, as I outlined to him. Still, he did as we had planned…and somehow, he's now gone against it all! I can still remember ever so clearly the day I saw him in Nekton, the pain and sorrow in his eyes, hear the longing for revenge in his voice…

_Can't you see? It is my solitude_

_If only pain is truth_

_Can't you see? It is my solitude_

_Only my solitude I can't let go of_

He wanted revenge so much, and I was willing to give him that chance. I couldn't release the End Magnus on my own, and he was the perfect pawn to do it for me. From the shadow's, I manipulated him and chanted the proper verses every time an End Magnus was unsealed. Manipulating him was so easy, until he met her. The girl with the blonde hair who is more than she seems. When he met the Queen of Ice, I was unhappy with the situation, but I never thought it would become such a problem. I never though she would be the cause of severing his contract with me.

_It cannot be saved_

_My soul_

_It cannot be saved_

Of course, though she is the biggest part of the problem, I shall be fair and lay a small part of the blame on the rest of his group. The idiot fisherman, the weak soldier, the cold warrior, and the masked child. They helped in destroying his resolve to blindly kill whoever stood in his way. And, as I have said, almost the entire blame should be laid at the feet of the Ice Queen. And even, perhaps, her. The one who bonded with Kalas in Nekton. Martel.

_Since that day_

Much as I only want to believe that it was only the fault of the Queen of Ice, I must confess it was surely that Spirit's fault as well. One cannot be bonded with a Guardian Spirit and not have them impact their life with council. She would have been able to access every corner of Kalas' being. She would have the most knowledge, besides that of the Ice Queen, about him. She knew him best, from a most intimate point of view. She probably knew more about him than even myself. It turns out that it was an unfortunate happening that she happened to be in Nekton when Kalas was to be bonded. Once he is disposed of, then so shall she be. A Spirit cannot survive in our world if not connected with a person who needs them.

_Can't you see? It is my solitude_

_If only pain is truth_

_Can't you see? It is my solitude_

_Only my solitude I can't let go of_

Unfortunately, I cannot directly punish a Spirit. They are not physical in our world. Not everyone can hear them. Only the bonded person can fully hear their voice, and only they can reprimand the Spirit if they feel they must. Therefore, to hurt the Spirit, I must hurt her heart, which means I must hurt Kalas. This is why one should never become close to another. If they give their heart to another, then they shall be hurt when that person is attacked. Therefore, it is the perfect opportunity for me to dispose of Kalas and his Spirit at the same time. And, I may as well do so to that annoying girl too. They all deserve punishment.

_Can't you see? It is my solitude_

_If only pain is truth_

_Can't you see? It is my solitude_

_Only my solitude I can't let go of_

I have always lived in solitude, isolation. I kept my distance from all people, other than my Grandfather. Yet, I was still far from even him. I simply used Kalas, never once did I give him anything that he could use to stab me in the back with. I have been careful in my pursuits, never becoming close to anyone. That is how we survive in this world. We feed off of the poor, we command the rich. Those of us with superior talents and reach higher than anyone control the world. With Malpercio at my side, the only one who I shall bond to, I will take control of all the insignificant bugs, all the inferior peoples of the Islands in the Sky. Not even the Children of the Earth will be able to stand against me. Not Kalas, not the Ice Queen, their friends, or the Guardian Spirit.

I will punish them all. None will escape me.

_It cannot be saved_

_My soul_

_It cannot be saved_

_And that's fine with me_

_It cannot be saved_

_My soul_

_It cannot be saved_

_And that's fine with me_

* * *

Wow o.o;; I'm sorry everyone! This is nearly a week late, if my calculations are correct. Every time I started to work on it, I would be interrupted by something and have to stop. Plus, I chose such a long (yet perfectly good) song to describe Melodia with. Its so long, I began to run out of thing's to write x.x So, it is kind of repetitive. Sorry about that…hope you liked it anyway though. I think that's everyone then. So, unless you tell me I've missed someone (OTHER than Geldoblame, I'm not doing another of him) I'm going to start another collection of one-shots. Keep an eye out for that :) 


End file.
